Her Very First Time
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Hermione is losing her viginity... but is she doing this out of love, or lust?


Her Very First Time

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH SIRIUS.

Words: 1507

Rating: NC-17 (Pure Smut)

Genre: Romance (Its okay. Not a ending that will scare you off.)

Pairing: Come on, you should have guessed by now… Sirius/Hermione.

I came, and damn I came hard, in her sweet mouth. My sweet little Hermione. How we got to this point, I may never know. One moment I was arguing with her and the next moment she is sucking my cock. Did I mention how good the Gryffindor virgin is? Its like her mouth was meant for sucking my cock.

My hand reaches her unkempt hair, and pull her mouth out of my cock. Come on, I can't let her have all the fun. It's my turn. As she stands up, I notice her release on my carpet. Damn, if she came just by sucking me off, imagine when I ram my cock into her sweet little hole. I smirk, I watch her gaze at me with her eyes full of lust. Damn, I could spring hard, just my looking at her lust filled eyes.

As I get hard, I notice we aren't doing anything, and I am not the kind of man that makes love. No my good fellows, I FUCK, and do a very good job at it, if I say so myself. I climb on top of her and start kissing her, my tongue almost down her throat, and she sucks on it hungrily as it was my dick. Damn, this girl. She soon begins to moan as I pull away, and starts to pant as I start sucking on the flesh of her neck.

Kissing and biting, until she is screaming for me to release her somehow, release her from this impenetrable ache. I smirk on her neck, as I feel this witch clinging on to me as her life depended on it. I work my way down to her lovely pair of breasts. "Beautiful" I murmur. That is actually the first word that left my mouth, since we started this escapade. I start to nipple at her hardened pink nipples, as she moans frantically, my other hand is squeezing her other hardened nipple. She is arching up her hips, still looking for an escape, but moaning even louder when I don't comply. I again smirk, but this time on her breast.

As my tongue circles her nipple, her hands are searching for my cock hoping to get a little more control, but as fast as my reflexes can be, stop her before she reaches her destination. Typical Hermione, always wants control. But no, not with me. I am the dominate, the master, the king, or whatever you want to call me in this situation. She is in my control now, no escape but to wait until I comply to any of her needs.

I slowly move more south, nearing her belly button, I hear a fainted giggle from her as I realize that the stubbles from my chin were tickling her belly. I almost playfully start rubbing my chin around her belly, soon I trace my around the places my chin tickled. Again getting a scorching moan from her. Damn, what a wild kitty. I inwardly smirk.

My head goes south once again this time reaching her pretty pussy. I smell her, this smell brings my mouth to water. The smell of roses, vanilla, and a musky scent all her own. I lick my lips, I can see her eyes burning on to me, wondering if I would actually eat her pretty little cunt. Well, of course I am. My hand slowly begins to part her folds, she arches her hips once again at this sudden contact. She brings to wither as my fingers near her clit. I move my index up and down, pressing her clit as I do so. She shudders a pleasurable yell as my fingers make contact with her clit. I smell her again, but this time I can't help but taste her. I lick between her folds, as I hear her let out a cry of sheer pleasure.

I take my time licking, sucking, and playfully biting her pretty pink clit. I start to lick downward again, reaching her center. She is now, once again screaming in sheer pleasure. Damn, we Gryffindor's are loud aren't we? I laugh into her pussy, which I am guessing is probably sending her vibrations from her pussy because she is beginning to shake. I grab her hips, and insert my tongue in her tiny whole. I am a man who does not need to use fingers. My tongue does the trick every time. I am to distracted by my delicious feast to even notice her earsplitting moans. I begin to fuck her to my tongue rapidly, her piercing scream isn't really doing anything to stop my ministrations, but I became even more aroused, if that possible hearing her scream. I finally begin to feel her walls clamping against my tongue as I feel her warm release into my mouth. I suck all of the juices out of her cunt eagerly, savoring her unique taste.

Again, I am on top of her with less than 5 seconds passing, and start to kiss her belligerently. I notice a faint whimper, as she tastes herself in my mouth, her own tongue scraping all the release I've savoring. I squeeze her breast hard, and I am on her mouth. We kiss frantically, until she finally needed air, as did I. I place my big, hardened, beautiful, and did I mention BIG shaft toward her entrance.

She looks at me, this time her eyes, holding something other than simply lust. It held a feeling that, I, myself never experienced. Finally the thought hit me as I realized that, to her, this is more than just a release she needed before the war. She gave her virginity to me, because she loved me? As my cock yearns to be inside Hermione, I realize the mistake I am about to make. To rid this girl of her innocence. I completely misjudged her. Her gift of love, and innocence would truly mean nothing to me, as I am a womanizer. I shake my head at her and mention to climb off of her, as she pulls me back for a kiss. Never in my life had, the Sirius Black, that I know experienced a kiss like that. It wasn't full of lust, no, it was far more than that. It contained passion, desire, and love impending from it. It was the most wonderful experience in the world. I felt my eyes automatically closed, never did that happen. I am always in content of my feelings. She pulls out from the kiss and gazes at me. I feel her eyes linger on my face, as she waits for me to open my eyes. I finally comply, I give in. My eyes are expressionless, she notices this, and a flicker of sadness washed over her eyes.

As I am still positioned at her entrance, I do my cock a flavor, as I enter into her scorching cunt with one long stroke. She screams out my name in pure ecstasy and pain. I feel her breathing hard, trying to get used to the pain. I slowly kiss her on the mouth to reassure her that tonight was going to be pleasurable.

I begin to move in and out slowly inside her cunt, she bites her lip hard, in order for her not to scream out loud. She bites on to her lips so hard that she draws blood. I smile, as I lick the blood that dripped from her luscious cherry lips. The sweet metallic flavor made me even more aroused. I begin to increase my pace, once I realized that she settled into my cock just fine. Again, she is whimpering, moaning, calling out to the gods, calling out for me, begging for me to keep going, and all I can do is comply. I feel a tightening around my balls, as I comprehend that I will ejaculate soon. I begin to increase my speed, harder, and harder, until she is screaming my name. The most deafening scream yet. I feel her walls tightening in on my engorged cock, as I feel her juices burst from within, that seems to be the push I needed for myself to climax, and shoot my release into her cunt. I shudder. I am out of breath, and I pull out of her cunt.

My cock feels cold, yet relaxed all the same without her walls surrounding them. I finally look at her, as she does me. She pulls me for another kiss, and I wrap my arms around her. "I love you" she murmurs, and I smile. I can't believe I am falling in love. I kiss her on her forehead, with a smile on my face, as I fall into the best slumber I've had in years.

_**A/N: Smut... yeah I know... No plot... but I just felt like writing smut. Review...**_


End file.
